Mikan's New Puppy, Ken
by Claire Poncherrii
Summary: The school is finally allowing students to get their own pet. Mikan decided to get a puppy and named it "Ken". Natsume wonders why she named it that, and why she didn't get a cat after hearing a girl talk about her boyfriend and her dog's name. One-shot.


**Claire: Hi everyone, I'm working on TAOM and Sweet 16, but I had this idea pop into my head, so I decided to write and publish it before I forget.**

**Mikan: We hope you like it!**

**Claire: This story is an one-shot. It takes place before Cupids' Game. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Mikan's New Puppy, Ken:**

It was a brand new day, and the middle school division was filled with laughter and gossip. In classroom 1-A, a girl with caramel hair was jumping up and down. It was heard by many people that a new store in Central Town will open that day.

"I'm so excited, but I have no idea what kind of pet to get!"

The new store was the first pet store in Gakuen Alice. Many students were planning to get a pet, since the school had never allowed pets in their dorms before. Mikan was now chatting with poor Ruka, who was turning red, about what kind of pet she should get.

"I want a pet that's fluffy and exciting!"

"How about a cat?"

"Hm, well I want an animal that's energetic. I know! I'll get a dog!"

Natsume was quietly listening to them with his manga covering his face.

_"Why doesn't she want a cat?"_

"But I don't know if I should get a girl doggy or a boy doggy..."

Natsume got up and decided to join in with the conversation.

"Hey Polka, do you know what female dogs are called?"

"Um, a 'woof woof'?"

Gosh, was this girl dense. Natsume rolled his eyes and stretched his arms as the fan girls sighed in admiration.

"No, they're called bi-"

"OKAY! So, why don't you go to the pet shop and see which puppy you'd like, Mikan?"

Ruka cut Natsume short before he could teach the naive little girl something PG-13. The rest of the day was going very slowly for Mikan. She wanted to get a pet soon, and didn't pay attention to class, but listed names for her future pet.

_"Hm... Bones, Lucky, Buddy, May, Lime, Lemon, Tangy... Ug! I want something simple, yet cute. Oooh, I can't wait to see..."_

"MISS SAKURA!"

The surprised girl looked up from her notebook and faced a scary language arts teacher. Why couldn't Narumi-sensei teach her class this year?

"Hi, um sorry...?"

"Well since you were so... interested in writing, could you tell me the other pronunciation to 'inu' (dog in Japanese)?"

"Yes, it's 'ken'."

"Very well. Please read this work out loud for the class."

Boy, was this going to be a long day.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Natsume sat in a tree. Well, not just random tree but where _she_was always near. But today, he was alone having it all to himself. Most would think that he's glad to get some peace and quiet, but the popular student was annoyed that she wasn't there. Then there was a shout that made Natsume look up from his manga. His eyes couldn't show how happy he was to see his favorite person.

"Hi Natsume! Come! Look!"

The pretty girl was holding a golden brown Yorkshire terrier in her arms, as Natsume slid down the trunk not as fast as he wanted. He need to keep his "cool".

"What the hell, you made to come down to see _that_?"

"He's not a _that_, Natsume. He's my new pet, Ken!"

_"What kind of a name is 'Ken'? Isn't that a guy's name?!"_

"It's ugly. Like you."

Nice move, Natsume. Great way to get your crush to fall for you.

"UG! WHATEVER, SUCKER! You are so...!"

"Cat got your tongue?"

"You are so IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh, and that's why I get better grades than you."

"Cocky bastard."

"Polka Dots."

"Loser!"

"Plaid."

"Moron."

"Stars."

"PERVERT!"

"Apples."

"You... uh..."

Natsume smirked. Victory for him.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

Mikan looked down at the poor yorkie who was annoyed with their fight and wanted to leave. She turned to leave, but before she left the shade of the tree, she faced Natsume and stuck out her tongue. Nice come-back, Mikan.

Later, Natsume walked to his dorm to catch a new episode of House. Before he turned the corner to his hallway, Natsume heard a few girls talking.

"Oh my god, your new dog is so cute, Hanako!"

"Thanks, Mari."

"But I can't believe you named him after your_ boyfriend_!"

"Yeah, so? I love him!"

Natsume's eye brows twitched.

_"BOYFRIEND!? Who the hell is this "Ken"?!"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was break and Natsume was hiding from his fan girls under _their _tree and looked up when Mikan sat next to him. He realized that "Ken" wasn't with her.

"Where's your _Ken_?"

"He's at Doggy-Day Care. We can't bring them to school."

"What a lame name. Seriously, why couldn't you come up with a normal name for it?"

"'It" is a _he_, Natsume. Anyways, it's a normal name."

"Yeah, for a _guy_."

"Oh please, Ken is a guy."

His eye brows twitched again. He turned to look at Mikan with his calm face (inside, he was going nuts).

"Didn't you pay attention in class, Natsume? 'Ken' is another pronunciation for the kanji 'inu'."

_"Oh..."_

Nice going Natsume, becoming jealous over nothing.

"Why didn't you get a cat? They're way more sophisticated."

Mikan smiled.

"Because I already have one."

**The End**

**Claire: Sorry it's poorly written and short, but I hope you liked it.**

**Yuu: It's so...**

**Claire: Fluffy?**

**Yuu: Yes...**

**Claire: Ha ha, get it? "Fluffy" and "Puppies"?**

**Yuu: Um, sure.**

**Claire: Thanks for reading. Please review and check out my other stories!**


End file.
